The Patient Heart
by oliverqueen01
Summary: Born with a mysterious disease since childhood, Xion Fair spends her days in the hospital awaiting a cure. Roxas Strife takes over her case after the previous doctor leaves. Will Roxas be able to cure Xion from her disease or will the disease win and let Xion fade into nothingness?
1. Chapter 1

Garnet: Arhem, my good buddy Oliverqueen01 here does not own Kingdom hearts. It belongs to Disney, Square Enix and Testuya Nomura and the companies the games are on. Please support the official release.

Chapter 1: Patient and Doctor

Ever since I was little I've been sick with this disease. I have been in and out of the hospital a lot. I've been here so much that the all the doctors and nurses know who I am, and even the janitor knows me by name.

Ah, Where are my manners, I haven't introduced myself.

My name is Xion Fair. I was born on March 1st 1996 to my loving parents Aerith Gainsborough-fair and Zack Fair. I have a beautiful and kind older sister named Naminé and a goofy dorky younger brother named Sora. If you couldn't tell I'm the middle child of my family.

So what else am I missing? Oh right! What I look like.

Well, I have big blue eyes that most people in my life compare to the sea (and I can understand why they would.) I used to have long black hair but eventually I grew tired of struggling with my hair everyday so I cut it short up to the base of my neck and left my bangs alone, or else I would have looked weird with out them.

My favourite colour is black and I'm not much of a girly girl. I mean don't get me wrong, I'll wear jewellery when I have to but i would rather just wear a wristwatch and comfortable clothes. I think that's enough about me for now. It's time for the nurse to come in.

"Good morning Xion, how are we feeling this morning?" the nurse says to me

"I'm very well thank you."

My nurse is Garnet Tribal. She's very beautiful she has a bob haircut and very sparkling brown eyes. She's really nice and she's been like a sister to me, she's also the first person who got to know me when I first came to this hospital.

"Good good," she says distracted as she moves towards the edge of my bed. "Well while I'm taking your vitals, I should tell you that Dr. Tilmitt won't be looking after you anymore."

"Why?" I ask, sitting up in my bed.

Garnet hesitates.

"She got transferred to our sister location at Destiny Islands to look after her sick mother. So they found a new doctor to tend to you."

"I see, have you met this new doctor?" I asked

"No, I haven't but if I remember correctly the other nurses were saying that a man who would be taking Dr. Tilmitt's place. So Xion you have to promise me you'll be on your best behaviour for him."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I won't sneak in your favourite after dinner snack tonight before I leave and Zidane will have it instead of you when I get home."

I pouted and stuck out my tongue at Garnet. She giggled and rubbed my head.

"Don't worry kiddo, I promise you will leave this place soon."

She then gave me a kiss on the top of my head and left the room. I picked up the magazine beside my bed and began to read it.

"21 signs that you are a shopaholic."

I laughed.

 _Naminé should definitely read something like this._

I straightened my red tie on my blue shirt as I put on my doctor coat. I took a good look at myself in the mirror. If you had asked me years ago if I would become a doctor I would have told you that you were crazy but after the death of my eldest brother Ventus who fell into a mysterious coma I decided to honour his memory and help save people in anyway I can.

My name is Roxas Strife. I was born on April 24th 1995 to my parents Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart-Strife. After my brother's death I became an only child. I miss my brother everyday but I know if he was alive that he would be proud of where I am today in life.

Let's see, I have golden gravity defying spiked hair, the same as my father brother were born with, I also have blue eyes like them. My favourite colour is black because it rules over all other colours and I own a pet moogle named Min.

After I checked myself out at the mirror I sat down at my new desk and took a look at the case file that was left to me by the previous doctor who handled the case. I took a slurp of my coffee in my mug as I glanced at the file. I took out my tape recorder and started to make notes to myself.

"The date is May 5th 2017. The time is 10:21 am. This is case file number 1314358-2: Xion Fair. Patient suffers from unknown disease not diagnosed at current time. My predecessor wrote down it may be a new heart disease due to an erratic rhythms from the heart and erratic blood cell counts for both red and white blood cells. My predecessor wrote down that a transplant might solve the problem but the risks are great. My diagnosis? Unknown at the moment until I speak to the patient."

I pressed the button on the tape recorder to stop the recording and slumped back in my chair to stretch. When I finished I picked up a small picture frame from my desk. In the picture there was myself, my beautiful mother, my father and Ventus. I smiled at the picture and then put it down. I picked up Xion's file and headed to her room. Before I left for her room I looked up at the ceiling and said a prayer hoping that Ven would hear it.

" _Time to help somebody like you would have Ven."_

Oliverqueen01- Well what did you think? I didn't want to spend a lot of time on this since it's the opening to the story. Anyway if you liked this chapter go ahead a give it a like, follow and if you want a review. And a special amazing shout out to my beta reader for this story: Pocketmage :) Seriously she's awesome.

Since there are now reviews for this being the first chapter I'll be responding to them next chapter.

Until next time this is Oliverqueen01 signing off.

" _Maybe there's only a dark road up ahead. But you still have to believe and keep going. Believe that the stars will light your path, even a little bit."_

 _-Kaori Miyazono (Your Lie In April)_


	2. First meeting

Xion: Arhem, Oliverqueen01 here does not own Kingdom hearts. It belongs to Disney, Square Enix and Testuya Nomura and the companies the games are on. Please support the official release.

Chapter 2: First Meeting

After reading the magazine for the past half an hour, I finally put it back down beside my bed. It was a very interesting read and it made me come to two conclusions:

1) Thank the gods I'm not a shopaholic like Naminé

and

2) I need to talk to her about her shopping addiction when I get out of here.

I looked at the clock on the wall. It read 10:30am. It was a school day so my siblings would be in their classes right about now. Sora would be in gym class (the only class he looks forward to everyday) and Naminé would be in art class (She's a really talented artist. She might be the next famous artist to come out of Twilight Town) If I was in school right now, I would be in English class. It's my dream to be an author but... with this disease I don't know if I'll be able to accomplish my dream now.

I sighed as I looked out the window. It was raining, you could hear the patter of raindrops hit the window ever so slightly. The weather reflected my mood. The shock that Dr. Tillmit was gone still was processing through in my mind. It had taken me a month to warm up to her and her very bubbly personality, now that she's gone it feels like a part of me went with her.

My mind then turned to what Garnet had told me while she was taking my vitals, that a new male doctor would be looking after me now. I wondered what kind of person he was, was he a old man or someone closer to my age? Would he be able to help cure me from this wretched disease? So many questions were drifting in my mind to the point where I shut my brain off and went to sleep for a while.

* * *

The halls of the hospital were filled with patients and staff alike. I clutched my clipboard as I walked down the hall towards Xion's room. I saw the nurses and female doctors looking at me as I passed them, It reminded me of high school when all the girls had a crush on me. Neither Ven or I had a girlfriend at all during school. Ven and I we both blamed our father for our good looks and our mother for our good hearts.

I still remember the last thing Ven said to me that night right before he slipped into his coma.

" _Roxas... you know something? Out of the two of us you've been the stronger one. I know you'll go on to do great things with your life. Just remember no matter what happens mom, dad and I will always be proud of you."_

Suddenly I find my self standing outside Xion's room as the memory of Ventus fades into the back of my mind. I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" A petite voice greeted me.

I entered the room to see the patient, Xion sitting up in her bed. For some unknown reason my heart started to beat faster than normal, it was probably just my nerves. I stood on the right side of her bed and introduced myself.

"Hello there Ms. Fair."

I saw her turn her head around the room as if she was searching for something, when she had swept the whole room, she looked at me.

"Ms. Fair? Is my mother here?" She asked with confusion.

"Umm, are you Xion Fair or not? Because if not then I have the wrong room, and the wrong patient."

She laughed at me before answering.

"I'm just pulling your leg doc, Yes I am Xion Fair. You must be my new doctor. My nurse Garnet was telling me about you."

"That's right, I'm Dr. Tilmitt's replacement. My name is Dr. Roxas Strife."

She took a long look at me as if I was an alien. I wondered what this nurse Garnet had told her about me. I made a mental note to myself to have a talk with this Garnet tomorrow morning to see what she knows about Xion. Xion then broke into my thoughts.

"You're not what I expected."

"Excuse me?" I asked taken aback

"Here I was waiting for a old grey or white haired man, middle aged, a bit of a pot belly and maybe a scruffy beard or at the very least a moustache but here I get the total opposite of that. You're young, hip and seem friendly enough to get along with... for now."

I felt a sweat drop fall from my face. This was going to be a very long consultation visit.

I supposed I had better begin the discussion to try and unravel her condition "So Xion, how did this disease start with you?"

Xion looked down at her sheets and clutched them before she answered.

"I'm sure you looked over my file before you came to see me."

I nodded.

"My immune system has always been on the weak side since birth. My heart on the other hand... that started 3 years ago."

"How did it start?"

"I was on the school soccer team. We just wrapped up practice and were heading to the showers. On my way there I started to feel dizzy. I had to put my hand on the wall to catch my balance,and by the time I made it to the showers everyone was gone. Then it started. My heart started to feel like something was to squeezing it. I blacked out after that, Next thing I know I woke up in the hospital."

"I see." I paused and pretended to make a note on my clipboard , but in truth my thoughts were racing.

"Were there any other feelings when your heart started to hurt?"

Xion had to think for a minute before answering me.

"Hm, come to think of it there was one other thing. Right before I blacked out I thought my mind was playing tricks on me but for a faint moment I felt something moving in my system that shouldn't be there."

I took note of what Xion told me. Something about what she had described to me seemed very familiar.

"Well I think that does it for this visit. I'll be seeing you Ms. Fair."

She giggled at me.

"Something funny?"

"Ms. Fair is my mother, So everytime you call me that I assume that she's around here somewhere. So please if it's not too much can you just call me Xion? That just feels more natural to me."

I sighed. Medical school never prepared me for anything like this. I could already tell that Xion was going to be a very interesting patient to attend to until she was cured.

"Very well then Xion."

She smiled slightly at me and waved me goodbye as I exited. I made my way back to the office to study the information she had given me. This time the hallway was practically empty except for one nurse heading into Xion's room. She wasn't in her typical nurse attire. She was wearing a yellow and white top and blue pants. I stopped her.

"Excuse me Nurse?"

"Yes?"

I recalled that Xion saying that a nurse named Garnet would always take care of her during the day.

"Are you Garnet Tribal?"

She flashed a small friendly smile.

"Yes, I am. You must be the new doctor taking Dr. Tilmitt's place."

"Yes. Roxas Strife. It's very nice to meet you, I look forward to working with you as time goes on."

"Likewise doctor, If you'll excuse me I just need to see Xion before my husband picks me up. We can talk more tomorrow."

We shook hands as she stepped into Xion's room. Garnet seemed friendly enough to get to know. I made my way to my office after that.

Once I got back to my office I turned on the lights and sat in my chair. I opened up Xion's case file and the notes I had jotted down. Something in the back of my mind was bugging me. I remember right before Ventus died that he had mentioned to my parents that he felt something crawling in his blood that shouldn't been there.

" _Could it be that the thing that made Ventus slip into his coma in his sleep is the same thing that is affecting Xion?"_

I spent the rest of my shift studying the case file. The more I studied it, the more I was being reminded of Ventus. I sighed.

" _Going to need a lot of coffee to get through this."_

* * *

Oliverqueen01- And there we go, the two of them have met. What will ensue in the coming chapters with them? Well you'll have to read to find out. Anyway if you liked this chapter go ahead a give it a like, follow and if you want a review. Tell others about this story as well. Speaking of reviews time to answer them :)

Reviews/questions

Chirithy564- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're liking it so far. :)

And a special amazing shout out to my beta reader for this story: Pocketmage :) Seriously she's awesome.

Until next time this is Oliverqueen01 signing off.

" _As soon as I saw you, I knew an adventure was going to happen."_

 _-Winnie The Pooh_


	3. The Day After

Oliverqueen01- Well it's a new chapter time. What awaits this time? We'll read and find out :)

I do not own Kingdom hearts. It belongs to Disney, Square Enix and Testuya Nomura and the companies the games are on. Please support the official release.

* * *

Chapter 3:The Day After

I hear the slight sound of birds chirping as I awoke. I took a look at the time.

6:30 am.

I guess I passed out while I was studying Xion's file. I closed the file and checked my phone next. I unlocked my phone and was greeted to two voicemails, eight texts and thirty missed calls all from the same person: my mother. I sighed as I dialed her phone knowing that she would be at work. To my surprise she answered on the third ring.

"ROXAS STRIFE! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS LAST NIGHT WHEN YOU DIDN'T ANSWER YOUR PHONE?! I HAD TO GO FEED MIN THIS MORNING AFTER BEGGING YOUR LANDLADY TO GIVE ME A KEY."

I pulled the phone away from my ear as my mother better known to the town as Sensei Tifa Lockheart-Strife continued to yell and sighed.

"Well good morning to you too Mom. I'm guessing Dad is still out doing his deliveries for Uncle Cid?"

Mom sighed as she answered.

"Yeah, he's supposed to be back tonight but... You know your father and his habit of taking longer than expected. It's a good thing neither you or your brother ever picked up that habit from him."

We chuckled.

"So Roxas, how's the new job at the hospital going?"

"It's going well actually, They already assigned me to a patient."

"Really? Want to tell me all about it?"

"Sorry no can do mom, Doctor-Patient confidentiality. You know the rules. If medical school drilled anything into my head it was that and every disease known to man."

I heard her giggle.

"Good job, you passed the test."

"Suuure I did. Anyway how are you Mom?"

"I'm fine, I've been keeping busy at the Dojo with my students. Your Aunt Yuffie is coming to teach them how to wield weapons."

"Better dull the blades for her, we both know how much she loves her weapons."

"That we do."

We laughed.

"Any standouts so far?"

"One actually. His name is Noel Kreiss or something like that. He reminds me of you actually."

"Oh, how so?" I asked as I leaned back in my chair.

"He's hard headed and stubborn like you, but underneath it all he's a good boy with a good heart. Just like you and... how Ventus was when he was around."

I sighed. The anniversary of Ventus's death was just around the corner. I could hear it in Mom's voice.

"Hard to believe that it's almost been four years since he died."

I looked down at the cheap carpet in my office."I miss him everyday. I wish that he was still around so I could have at least one more conversation with him."

"I know sweetheart, I miss him too And your father as well although he might not show it much because he's... well your father."

"I know Mom. Anyway I gotta go, I need to go home and shower. I doubt anyone here wants to smell the famous Strife smell."

"No they don't."

We laughed again, but it felt forced this time.

"Take care mom, I love you."

"I love you too, bye."

I hung up the phone and checked the time again out of habit. As I toss my white coat on the back of my chair I heard a slight humming from the hallway. When I opened the door, I found Garnet walking by in the hall, wearing her purple nurse scrubs.

"Excuse me!"

Garnet turned around to face me.

"Oh, Dr. Strife Good morning."

"Please call me Roxas. I'm guessing you're on your way to see Xion this morning?"

"Indeed I was. Did you need me for something?"

"Actually I do, I wanted to know more about Xion. I figured since you are her nurse that you would know a lot more about her than I do. Aside from her parents, that is."

Garnet giggled and nodded her head. We sat down on the bench outside my office.

"So what would you like to know?"

"Well for starters, how long have you been assigned to attend to Xion?"

"Hmm, about 3 years now, I remember the first day when I met her. She was really quite shy."

"Shy?"

"Mh-hm. I know it's hard to believe but When Dr. Tillmit was first assigned to Xion, she would only answer in head nods and drawings. After a while Xion eventually opened up to her, If I remember correctly it was because she had brought Xion a drawing pad and after that Xion has been speaking ever since. As for myself she just opened up to me when I first attended to her, I think it was because I was so friendly and didn't try to pressure her into talking. "

"I see, it's hard to believe that when you look at her now."

"I know, but it's the truth. I swear on my nurses honour." Garnet smiled.

"So where are you off to today Roxas?"

"Home. I spent the night here going over Xion's file and let's just say that my mother wasn't all too happy about it."

"I see, mothers are funny like that."

We both let out a good chuckle.

"Well I should be going. Tell Xion I'll be in tomorrow to check on her."

"Will do, See you later Dr. Strife."

I waved to Garnet and watch her go her way to Xion's room. I returned to my office and grabbed my car keys and as I began the walk to my car a thought came to mind.

" _Maybe I should do something nice for Xion tomorrow."_

* * *

I flicked through the TV channels for the third time this morning while I waited for Garnet. She's never usually this late. It was usually 7 on the dot or just before she would be here. It's now seven-fifteen and she still wasn't here. I huffed up my face and sat up in my bed with a pout.

The door opened soon after and Garnet stepped inside.

"I know, I know. I'm late but I have a very good reason."

"What did Zidane get his tail stuck in the door again?" I asked sarcastically

Garnet had a bead of sweat roll down from her face.

"No, Dr. Strife was coming out of his office when I was on my way here and he stopped me to ask about you actually."

"Me? What did you tell him?" I asked as I gently shifted up my bed to become more comfortable.

"Oh, he just asked what were you like when you first came in. I told him how you only answered in head nods and drawings until Dr. Tilmitt gave you that sketchbook. Speaking of which did you draw anything new last night?"

I grinned as I pulled out the the black sketchbook with a red heart design on it. At first I wasn't good at drawing anything but stick figures, but after a little while I got better with practice and I have to say I think I can draw as good as Naminé.

I turned to my latest creation and she looked at me in awe. The drawing was of Twilight town at sunset. It was the perfect shade of red and green that represented the sky and the brown that represented the buildings.

"Xion this is beautiful."

I blushed.

"Thanks, It's nothing like Naminé's drawing skills but.. it's something that I'm proud of drawing."

Garnet patted me on the head as she handed back the sketchbook to me.

"No it's not, but I think with a little more practice you can be better than her. Now how about I check your vitals?"

I smiled as Garnet began to check my vitals for the morning. When she was done she sat on my bed.

"So how did it go with him yesterday?"

"I think I've never met anyone so uptight other than my uncle Noctis. He called me Ms. Fair and when I joked him asking if my mother was around and told him that I was expecting some old guy with a bit of a stubble he sweatdropped."

Garnet laughed.

"Oh Xion, what am I going to do with you?"

"Give me my favourite snack?" I asked with pleading eyes.

"Not now that's later. You know the rules."

I made a face, but Garnet just ruffled my head and got up.

"Well as much as I would love to stay here and chat with you all day I do have other patients to attend to. I can imagine Mr. Merlin already filling up his bowl already."

"TMI Garnet! I did not need that mental image in my head."

Garnet giggled as she said goodbye to me and headed to old man Merlin 3 doors down from my room. She then reentered my room for a minute.

"I forgot, Dr. Strife wanted me to tell you he went home to rest. He'll check on you tomorrow."

I then heard a loud clanging noise to which Garnet turned red.

"HOLD ON MR. MERLIN I"M COMING!"

She then closed the door and ran down the hall faster than when Sora swings his toy sword.

I giggled at the commotion and got up from my bed after Garnet left, slipped my feet into my white slippers that the hospital had given me and made my way to the window. When I reached the window I opened it and stared outside. I smiled as I felt the warm air gently breezing on to my skin. What I wouldn't give to have the wind rushing through my hair while playing a good game of soccer or simply just sitting somewhere and sketching.

As I went back to my bed, I pulled out my sketchbook again and opened up to a blank page. I had a thought in mind.

" _Maybe I should cut Dr. Strife some slack and do something nice for him tomorrow."_

* * *

oliverqueen01- Well that happened, In case you were wondering Noctis is from Final Fantasy 15 and Noel Kriess is from Final Fantasy 13. Not much happening in this chapter, but it seems for both Roxas and Xion that they want to do something for each other. What will it be? Tune in next time to find out :) And once again shoutout to my amazing beta reader pocketmage for the help on this chapter.

See ya next time :)


End file.
